Caringbah, New South Wales
| pop_footnotes = | area = | est = | stategov = Cronulla | fedgov = Cook | dist1 = 24 | dir1 = south | location1= Sydney CBD | near-nw = Sylvania Waters | near-n = Taren Point | near-ne = Woolooware | near-w = Miranda | near-e = Dolans Bay Port Hacking | near-sw = Yowie Bay | near-s = Caringbah South | near-se = Lilli Pilli }} Caringbah is a suburb, in southern Sydney, in the state of New South Wales, Australia. Caringbah is south of the Sydney central business district in the local government area of Sutherland Shire. Caringbah once stretched from Woolooware Bay on the Georges River to Yowie Bay and Burraneer Bay on the Port Hacking estuary. A number of Caringbah localities have been declared as separate suburbs but still share the postcode 2229. These suburbs are to the north, Taren Point on the Georges River and to the south, Port Hacking, Lilli Pilli, Dolans Bay and Caringbah South on the Port Hacking River. History Caringbah is an Aboriginal word for a pademelon wallaby. The suburb was originally called Highfield, but it is unclear whether this was a position description or whether it was named after an early resident. Caringbah was used from 1911, after the steam trams began operating between Cronulla and Sutherland.History of Sutherland Shire Placenames Thomas Holt (1811–88) owned most of the land that stretched from Sutherland to Cronulla in the 1860s. Most of the area around Miranda and Caringbah was used for market gardening from the 1880s. Caringbah was still used for orchards and farming until after World War II. The railway line to Cronulla opened in 1939.The Book of Sydney Suburbs, Compiled by Frances Pollen, Angus & Robertson Publishers, 1990, Published in Australia ISBN 0-207-14495-8, p51 Commercial area Caringbah features a mixture of residential, commercial and industrial areas. The commercial district is made up mostly of small businesses specialising in professional services. A large commercial and industrial area is also centred on Taren Point Road and surrounding areas. Commercial developments here include many home furnishing retailers such as Nick Scali Furniture and home renovation showrooms. The main shopping centre is located close to Caringbah railway station and is centred on the intersections of President Avenue, the Kingsway and Port Hacking Road South. A small group of shops, known as Caringbah South, is located further south on Port Hacking Road South. Another small group of shops is located even further south, close to the border of Lilli Pilli. Caringbah is home to the public district Sutherland Hospital adjacent to Caringbah Ambulance Station and Kareena Private Hospital on Kareena Road. Transport Caringbah is a central suburb of the Sutherland Shire, considering some of the main roads intersect here. President Avenue and the Kingsway both run from Sutherland via Miranda in the west, to the popular beachside suburb of Cronulla in the east. Taren Point Road leads north to the Captain Cook Bridge, St George area and further north to the Sydney CBD. Caringbah railway station is on the Cronulla branch of the Illawarra line on the City Rail network. Caringbah Bus Service runs buses to Lilli Pilli and Westfield Miranda and BusLink runs services to Cronulla and Westfield Miranda. Sydney Buses provide bus services to Rockdale and Westfield Miranda, but there are only limited Sydney Buses services that travel into the commercial area near the railway station. Burraneer Bay Marina is located on the western shore of Burraneer Bay. Demographics According to the 2011 census of Population, there were 10,955 residents in Caringbah. 75.3% of people were born in Australia. The most common other countries of birth were England 3.8%, New Zealand 2.9%, China 1.0%, Philippines 0.7% and India 0.7%. 82.9% of people only spoke English at home. Other languages spoken at home included Greek 1.5%, Cantonese 1.1%, Mandarin 1.0%, Spanish 0.8% and Russian 0.7%. The most common responses for religion in Caringbah were Catholic 30.3%, Anglican 25.3%, No Religion 17.2%, Uniting Church 3.7% and Presbyterian and Reformed 3.1%. Schools There are three secondary schools and a number of primary schools in Caringbah. The secondary schools are Caringbah Selective High School, Endeavour Sports High School and De La Salle College. Caringbah High School is Sutherland Shire's only selective secondary school. De La Salle College is a school for boys from year 7 to year 10. The primary schools include Caringbah Public School, Caringbah North Public School, Laguna Street Public School and Our Lady of Fatima Catholic Primary School. Image:Burraneer Bay marina 1.JPG |Burraneer Bay Marina Image:Caringbah 2.JPG |Willarong Point, Caringbah Image:Sutherland Hospital.jpg|Sutherland Hospital Image:Caringbah Railway Station 1.jpg References Category:Suburbs of Sydney